The synaptic and membrane actions of alkaloid and peptide opiates on hippocampal pyramidal cells will be determined. Possible adaptive changes in the electrophysiological properties of hippocampal neurons made tolerant and dependent to morphine will be sought. To these ends intracellular and extracellular recordings will be made from neurons in the in vitro rat hippocampal slice preparation.